


appease this anger

by zarahjoyce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU where Jon is Sansa's Queensguard, Apparently I can only write 500 words or less, Entry to the Queen Sansa Jonsa Event, F/M, Gen, LMAO, protective Jonsa is my kind of jam tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: The Queen folds her hands on her lap and says, "Don't deny that you, too, loathe him so. Just last weekyouwere the one who offhandedly mentioned thatyouwanted his head.""That's because he disrespectedyou,Your Grace." Even now the memory makes him curl his hands to fists."And?" she prompts. "Yesterday he disrespected you - in front of the Lords and Ladies of the Houses in The North - and yet you'd rather he go unpunished?"
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: Queen Sansa Jonsa Event





	appease this anger

"...so you're saying it's possible."  
  
Jon sighs. _"No._ Killing Lord Cerwyn will _not_ do anyone any good. You know this."  
  
The Queen folds her hands on her lap and says, "Don't deny that you, too, loathe him so. Just last week _you_ were the one who offhandedly mentioned that _you_ wanted his head."  
  
"That's because he disrespected _you_ , Your Grace." Even now the memory makes him curl his hands to fists.   
  
"And?" she prompts. "Yesterday he disrespected you - in front of the Lords and Ladies of the Houses in The North - and yet you'd rather he go unpunished?"  
  
"I'm _no one,_ San-- Your Grace."  
  
"You are my Queensguard," she asserts, her mouth thin with displeasure. "Anyone who insults you, insults _me._ More than that, you're a Stark. Anyone who insults you, insults House Stark, and _I--_ "  
  
He reaches for her hand, hoping to calm her. Jon runs his thumb over her knuckles and says gently, "You'd note, Sansa, that Lord Cerwyn _still_ lives despite my wanting otherwise - and only because _you_ convinced me earlier that his being alive is more beneficial to The North than if he were already dead and rotting."   
  
The Queen pulls her hand away and says, rather snippily, _"Must_ you really throw my words right back at me?"  
  
"Only because they make sense," he replies with a small smile. The only ones that made him pull back from essentially murdering a noble in cold blood, really - but she didn't have to know _that._ "Wise words they were, too."   
  
She sighs. "If you think this will appease me--"  
  
A knock on the door takes their attention. Jon approaches it, speaks to the guard - then turns to the Queen to announce, "Lord Cerwyn is here, Your Grace."  
  
"Is he now?" she asks, rising to her feet. "I don't recall ever summoning him for today."  
  
"They said he wishes to continue the discussion about setting up grain stores," Jon tells her. After a beat he adds, "Of course, if Your Grace desires to meet with him another time--"  
  
"No, no need. I will face him. Let it be known that I can set aside pettiness for the greater good." She raises her chin as she says this.  
  
He hides his smile with a bow. "Of course."  
  
Sansa passes by him on the way to the door - then she pauses and turns to the guard standing there. "Kindly inform the cook that I wish to serve cakes to my guests. The ones with heavy cream and milk."  
  
Jon watches the guard go. Unable to help himself he reminds her, "Lord Cerwyn has an aversion to milk, Your Grace."  
  
She smiles widely at him.  
  
"Yes. I know."


End file.
